Electronic displays, such as those used with or incorporated into electronic devices, have a variety of different optical parameters that may determine or affect the quality and/or appearance of images displayed on these displays. For example, the contrast, white luminance, uniformity of light, gamma, and/or color gamut of a display may alter the appearance of images on these displays. Also, electronic displays may be subject to visual artifacts, such as light leakage, flicker, ripple, dot or line defects, and so on. These artifacts may impact the quality of a user's experience while viewing electronic displays. Generally, artifacts may be parameter-based and thus generally static (such as light leakage), or artifact-based and thus generally dynamic (such as flicker).
In some instances it may be beneficial to test electronic displays during manufacturing in order to correct the parameters, reduce or eliminate artifacts, and/or to prevent defective displays from being shipped or otherwise provided to consumers. However, current testing equipment and methods typically provide either parameter-based testing or artifact-based testing. Both artifact testing and parameter testing typically must be used so that both types of defects may be tested for, thereby requiring two separate sets of test for each display panel.
Further, some current tests for optical parameters and/or artifacts may be very accurate, but may be labor intensive, require expensive equipment, or may only test a particular pixel or group of pixels at a time. Such tests may not be scalable to test manufacturing lines of electronic displays in a time or cost efficient manner.